


Late for This, Late for That

by JenT



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenT/pseuds/JenT
Summary: Bellamy is alone when Clarke gets to the bridge of the mothership.   Feelings happen, mistakes aren't made twice.   5x13 fic.





	Late for This, Late for That

PG-13, some strong language

Bellamy is alone when Clarke gets to the bridge. Feelings happen, mistakes aren’t made twice.

***

Clarke walked toward the bridge of the transport ship, passing the weary soldiers, Wonkru and Eligius prisoners alike, on her way there. She was tired, all she wanted to do was curl up with Madi and go to sleep. But, Bellamy had asked her to sit in on this meeting. He told her wasn’t mad at her, “The Commander ordered me not to be.”

She hoped that wasn’t the only reason. She was surprised when she got to the bridge and he was standing at the window, staring down at the burning planet.

“This is like Deja Vu, but at least you’re up here, this time,” he told her.

“Where is everyone else?”

“Madi is sitting with Gaia while Indra gets some rest, Emori and Echo are with Murphy. Harper and Monty will be here later. And Raven and the pilot, God I don’t even know his name, seems like a good guy though.”

“Shaw, I think he is. He was a military pilot, he wasn’t actually a prisoner.”

“Good, Raven really seems to like him. She needs something like that. Up there, well up here I guess, she worked the whole time. The rest of us, we tried to have a little fun here and there, but Raven just kept busting her ass to get us back to the ground.”

Clarke laughed then, a laugh like she hadn’t had in a while. Maybe since Bellamy had given her the radio weeks ago to talk to Raven and Murphy.

“Honestly, I expected you to come back down with Raven before Echo.”

Bellamy looks at her, knowing instantly what she’s talking about.

“Yeah, that was a surprise to me too. About six months in, after we got everything up and running, got our systems and plans made, I went through a really bad period. Slept a lot, got mad a lot. I was blaming myself for you dying. They staged an intervention after I screamed at Harper.”

“You screamed at Harper?” Clarke found that hard to believe. Harper had always been one of Bellamy’s favorites out of The 100. He treated her more like a sister than the rest of the girls. 

“Yeah, it’s not something I want to relive, anyway apparently Murphy went to Echo and told her it was her job to keep me in line. He told her I already didn’t like her, so if I snapped at her for trying to keep me sane and pushed her away it wouldn’t matter.”

Clarke noticed that as they talked they kept getting closer to each other. His hand brushed hers and she felt a spark, the same one she felt when he hugged her in this very ship. Or at Bekka’s lab, or when he held her hand in Polis.

“What were you and Madi talking about before Murphy and Monty showed up?”

She watched as Bellamy took a big breath, and let it out slowly.

“She was ordering me not to be mad at you.”

“Bellamy, if there is one thing I know about you, it is how much you hate the idea of The Commander. So for you to not only lead her army into battle, but then actually take her advice...”

“I know, right? That’s me using my head instead of my heart.”

He looked at her all shaky again. She was waiting for him to finish.

“I thought you were dead you know, every day for 6 years. I mourned you, I cried for you, I vowed to make different decisions to honor what you would have done.”

“She told you about the radio calls didn’t she?”

“Yeah, then she reminded me of every mistake I made to protect the child that I love.”

She let out a sharp laugh at that.

“That’s a low blow.”

“I know. Clarke, I don’t know where to go from here, I just know we are better together than we are apart. I hated putting that thing in Madi’s head, especially knowing how you would feel about it, but I did what I had to do. I’m sorry you were so mad at me that you thought leaving me to die was your only choice.”

He turned and pulled her into his chest, meaning for it to be a short hug, until she wrapped her arms around his waist and he put his hands through her hair like he had on the beach on the way to Luna’s. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, then he pulled out of the embrace and saw the tears in her eyes that mirrored the ones in his own. He put a thumb to her cheek to wipe her tears away. Then he was slowly lifting her chin to meet his gaze. He stared at her lips for a few seconds and leaned in every slowly. His mouth was a breath from hers when she shook her head and pulled out of his arms.

“Don’t do this right now, Bellamy, please.” He backed from her, dropping his arms to his side, the hurt clear on his face. “I’m not 17 and Echo isn’t Raven and...”

He cut her off with a finger to her lips before she could finish the analogy.

“Yeah, I get it, you don’t need to go any farther. Besides the other will be in here any minute.”

They turned again, watching the planet below them burn. 

The knife in Clarke’s gut twisted some more when Echo, Emori and Murphy showed up not two minutes later. Echo rushed to Bellamy’s arms and Clarke found herself back in the wasteland again, watching them run to each other. Only Bellamy didn’t look quite as happy in her arms as he did the last time she saw them like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still crying over the finale! I woke up from a nap and thought "self, Clarke isn't going to let Bellamy kiss her while he is still technically with Echo." And then this happened.


End file.
